


Everything I need

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make me want to be a better person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I need

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so make allowance for it please.

You make me want to be a better person.  
A kinder one.  
More decent.  
More complete.  
You lead me on,  
Impress me,  
Give me purpose.  
You put a shape to everything I need.  
  
You’re so much more than just a stranger  
Although  
You’re so less mine than anyone I've had.  
It makes me wonder if I'm truely worthy  
And if I’ll get you out of my head .  
  
I’m not the one for autographs and photos -  
A piece of you would never be enough.  
But in my mind I see you turning fourty  
And there's a certain person in your life.  
  
  
 _08.09.12_


End file.
